Crime Isle
Crime Isle is a fighting game developed by Dark Heart Games which features many historic characters of past and recent times, all with a criminal reputation. The game primarily relies on the gameplay of the Smash Bros. series. Gameplay In Crime Isle the player control one of the characters (or two characters in the case of Bonnie and Clyde) while on the island. They will be able to travel through the large island on their own accord, being able to move in a 360 degree direction with the camera looking down on the player from a diagonal angle. Controlling the player on the island is also called; Free Time. In Free Time the player can explore the island and its many locations. The entire island is the hub where they can interact with other players by visiting their homes on the island. A player can improve its home by collecting materials. They can also gather fruit and meat to restore themselves after a battle. Further in the game rarer items can even be found on the island. Occasionally the player has to battle another player on the island, or even multiple players. This is the moment that it switches to the battle side which borrows the gameplay of Smash Bros. The player has four special attacks that they can use, each one being unique to each player. During the fight the player can build up a special meter, increasing during fighting, that, when full, will allow them to active their 'Ultimate', which is a powerful attack special to each character. The battles will either be with a health bar of with stocks. After each battle the player will have sustained damage depending on their performance in the battle, and they have to be healed in their hub. For example if all health was depleted/all stocks were lost their health will be critical, but this of course is less when they had stocks/health left. In the hub you can play a regular battle by going to the screen next to your house and entering the battle conditions (opponent, stage, stock/health etc.). When talking to the mysterious person who hangs around you can continue the story mode, where all the battle conditions are already set according to the plot. Game Modes Group *'Great War' - An eight-player free-for-all battle mode. It's essentially the basic mode that can be endlessly replayed. *'Glory Fight' - A streamlined, two-man-only variant on Great War. Matches are shorter, final attacks charge faster, and set selection is cut down and randomized. It's essentially For Glory combined with a Quick Match option. Solo *'Criminal Minds' - the story mode of the game. In the hub you can switch between characters and follow their path on the island by talking to the mysterious guy in the hub. The player will fight against some of the other characters in the game, and the mysterious man at the end. *'Hall of Criminals' - Battle against every character in the game on the same life, with limited healing items between rounds. Essentially All-Star Mode from Smash. *'History Museum' - Watch Movie Reels obtained by beating Criminal Minds with various characters. The movie reels tell the lives of the characters in a short and more comedic fashion, but also touches upon questionable content. Models, the games equivalent of Smash's trophies, can also be seen here and also include other characters related to the playable characters. Characters The game has a confirmed total of 13 characters at release, it was also confirmed that 7 others will be added over time after the game's release, giving the roster a total of 20 characters. In addition to that, 5 DLC characters were later announced as the last additions to the roster, bringing the total amount of characters up to 25. Roster Default Time Release Instead of having unlockable characters, there are time release characters. Over time 7 new characters will be released on the game through updates. This is to trigger players to keep playing the game, and have something to look forward too, as they all are free. With each character, a new battlefield and models will be added as well. Downloadable Content These characters are added after the game was completed. They each cost $4.99 seperate, although their home stage is included with them, and for the complete bundle of DLC characters, it's: $34.93. Battlegrounds The mysterious man has replicated various battlegrounds from the player's past on the island for the characters to battle on. The battlefield are made to be competitive and do not feature many hazards. Items Models Models are data of significant persons that appeared in the lives of the playable character. They can be obtained by completing the character's story in Criminal Minds. The Mysterious Man is a special model that will be unlocked after Criminal Minds is completed by all the default characters. Poll Who is your favorite out of the default Crime Isle characters? Nero Gilles de Rais Nostradamus (Black Death) Elizabeth Báthory Billy the Kid Walt Disney Jack the Ripper Mata Hari Bonnie & Clyde Ma Barker Adolf Hitler Osama Bin Laden Richard Ramirez Gallery NeroRender.png|Nero Gilles de RaisRender.png|Gilles de Rais NostradamusRender.png|Nostradamus Elizabeth BáthoryRender.png|Elizabeth Báthory Billy the KidRender.png|Billy the Kid Walt DisneyRender.png|Walt Disney Jack the RipperRender.png|Jack the Ripper Mata HariRender.png|Mata Hari Bonnie & ClydeRender.png|Bonnie & Clyde Ma BarkerRender.png|Ma Barker Adolf HitlerRender.png|Adolf Hitler Osama Bin LadenRender.png|Osama Bin Laden Richard RamirezRender.png|Richard Ramirez Bloody MaryRender.png|Bloody Mary Fouma KotaroRender.png|Fūma Kotarō Edward TeachRender.png|Edward Teach Napoleon BonaparteRender.png|Napoleon Bonaparte Gesche GottfriedRender.png|Gesche Gottfried H. P. LovecraftRender.png|H. P. Lovecraft John Wayne Gacy Jr.Render.png|John Wayne Gacy Jr. Eric BloodaxeRender.png|Eric Bloodaxe Raya & Sakina Render.png|Raya & Sakina Albert FishRender.png|Albert Fish Aileen WuornosRender.png|Aileen Wuornos Saint NicolasRender.png|Saint Nicholas Trivia *Hitler's appearance is based on Mecha-Hitler who first appeared in Wolfenstein. *All of the Ultimates are titles of songs, rhymes or poems related to the time era or character. *The skin of most of the characters is made up out of a picture of something. **Nero has a marble skin. **Gilles the Rais has a French stone cream skin. **Nostradamus has plague skin. **Elizabeth Báthory has blood skin. **Billy the Kid has tumbleweed skin. **Walt Disney has a cartoon skin from Steamboat Willie. **Jack the Ripper has charcoal skin. **Mata Hari has a cheese skin. **Bonnie & Clyde have golden skin. **Ma Barker and her kids have a porridge skin. **Adolf Hitler has a metal skin. **Osama Bin Laden has a sand skin. **Richard Ramirez has a night skin. **Bloody Mary has a blood diamond skin. **Fūma Kotarō has a sakura skin. **Napoleon Bonaparte has an ice skin. **Gesche Gottfried has a bandage skin. **H. P. Lovecraft has a papyrus skin. **John Wayne Gacy Jr. has paint skin. Category:Dark Heart Games Category:Fighting Games